This disclosure relates generally to the field of wellbore drilling through subsurface earthen formations. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques for visual presentation of drilling performance data to enable a user to determine drilling response to various formations and drilling operating parameters.
Drilling wellbores through subsurface formations includes evaluation of drilling data from nearby drilled wellbores (“offset analysis”). During offset analysis a large amount of time and depth based data must be reviewed to help the analyst understand the relationships between the subsurface environment, the drilling equipment, and the drilling operating parameter choices and practices used, and how these relationships affect overall drilling performance. Techniques known in the art for such analysis include those described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,246 issued to King et al.
There exists a need for improved techniques for visual analysis of drilling performance data in order to assist in planning and drilling of subsurface wellbores.